


Losing Control of Myself

by AranelMoonlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Claiming, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Scenting, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelMoonlight/pseuds/AranelMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its started with tingling vibrations and progressed from there Stiles would sense vibrations that would go throughout all his body and at times he felt his body was trying to gravitate somewhere unconsciously. Was he losing control of his own body again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Vibrations?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I am so nervous this is my first fic ever! Please comment/critique/review! I can take it!! If it needs improvement let me know. The more the better!! I hope you enjoy it and i'll try to post as soon as possible!!!
> 
> Hello!! I updated this first chapter it needed MAJOR work, and I feel its probably a little better. This is what happens when you have a million ideas and try to put them down into words you get word vomit LOL!! I got overly excited that I just threw the words onto a blank document and tada it was like looking at an abstract painting. So proofreading, proofreading, proofreading is the key. Also I did due this fic late at night, but still. Enjoy!

Like clockwork Stiles has woken up at 2:45 am for the past month. He doesn’t feel anxious or irritated that for the past month his body just has this vibration that courses through him and wakes him up at that time specifically, he doesn’t understand it. He knows its not insomnia because as soon as he sees the clock he can just snuggle under his blanket again, and can fall back asleep easily. 

Ever since dealing with the Nogitsune Stiles admits he had a hard time sleeping without waking up in the middle of the night screaming and dripping with sweat. Dreaming that he was still living that nightmare, but its been 3 months. First month was hard it took a toll on his dad, and he could see the helpless look his dad gave him not knowing what to do. Stiles knew it was going to take time, but by the second month Scott and he noticed that whenever Scott slept over he was calm and didn’t have nightmares. 

They figured it had to do with something because Stiles was part of the pack and Scott was his Alpha, and just flowed or sent vibes to calm and assure the pack that Scott can take care of them. That everything was going to be okay that they were safe.

So for a month or so Scott slept over everyday. Then when word got out that Scott and Stiles were having slumber parties. Kira came along, then Isaac and Allison, and of course Lydia who would not be kept out of any social circle which should be awesome for Stiles, but in honesty his expectations were not what he thought. Of course Jackson wasn’t far behind. Then the whole pack was there within that same week Erica, Boyd, Ethan, and Aiden then in the morning everyone would go home and they would meet up again at school or if it was the weekend they all slept in until hunger woke them up. 

They all kind of agreed that Stiles room became their den so to speak. Every night they made piles of blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows on the floor and made one big puppy pile up. Yeah they were calling it that. The very next day Stiles dad walked in on said puppy pile and lets just say he wasn’t to happy about it, and didn’t understand the whole pack dynamics that was going on. All that he cared about is that he noticed Stiles wasn’t having nightmares anymore and he figured it had to do with the pack. So for about two and half weeks everyday it was the same routine. Everyone showed up around 10 o’clock or so in pajamas and was ready to cuddle up and sleep. Scott and Kira to Stiles right, then to his left Isaac and Allison. At his head Ethan, Erica and Boyd and on Isaac’s and Allison’s legs Jackson, Lydia, and Aiden. Everyday it was like this, up until 3 weeks ago where the Sheriff said no more he said he wanted to be able to walk around his own house in his own boxers, and not feel self conscious he was going to run into one of the girls. So no more puppy piles, well only during the week, but weekends were acceptable since it was what they agreed upon. 

Come Friday night the routine was back up again with everyone in attendance, but of course Stiles noticed that one pack member wasn’t in the pile. Okay make that two, but lets face it having Peter in the little sleepover is just creepy. He noticed it the first day, when he realized he really didn’t have nobody to buddy up with and Derek came to mind. Scott said he told Derek about his nightmares and that sleeping with the pack was helping Stiles to get his sleeping patterns back, and if Derek wanted to he was always welcome to come along as well. Stiles knew that Derek would never come and he was a little disappointed if he was being honest, but he was never going to admit that. 

At first Stiles thought maybe Derek will show up to show support especially if his Betas where there. Ever since Scott became Alpha he and Derek got closer. Derek has been teaching Scott traditions and rules and how to control his wolf to not go bat shit crazy and let his wolf control his emotions. Derek and Scott are now known as Co-Alphas. Scott was less than thrilled of being named not once but twice in being Co-Captain. Stiles thought it was hilarious and rubbed it in as much as possible.

Even though Derek has changed since he and Cora found each other he is still the same old grumpy wolf. Which is why Stiles still calls him Sourwolf behind his back, but Derek doesn’t know that. Derek still isolates himself from the pack and tries not to show much of his feelings which is ridiculous because everyone knows his background he just needs to face it head on and not let the past bring him down. 

So now that Stiles was awake he was thinking about Derek at 2 in the morning again which was heartbreaking. ‘Why?! Why, do I always have to torture myself in thinking about him?! Why did I have to realize that I was in love with him! It would have been better to be ignorant of my feelings because right now I feel like dying anyways it feels so much worse knowing that he will never reciprocate my feelings than it did with Lydia, and I honestly don’t want to go into depth of what that truly means. The whole time that I felt like I was dying two people went through my mind and its scares the crap out of me that he was one of them.’ 

Stiles turns over in his bed to see the alarm clock it reads 3:12 am. Stiles realizes the vibrations he feels every time he wakes up are gone. Sometimes it last 10 minutes or other times an hour. ‘Maybe I need to go see Deaton about these vibrations I’m feeling hopefully it’s just residual affects of what happened to me.’ Stiles turns back over and covers himself and decides to go back to sleep since he has to be up in four hours for school.


	2. The Pressure of Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was just suppose to be a 1,000 or more words and it went over a little over 3,000 I don't know what happened! I just kept going like the freakin energizer bunny. Let me know what you think I always appreciate it! If it needs improvement let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter... pretty soon we will get to the good stuff I promise I honestly don't know when i'll post I'll try to be quick but I have exams and work its tough I sympathize with all the others who create such great work because its hard to keep up. 
> 
> Well enjoy and comment/review greatly appreciated.

Buzz. Buzz……….. Buzz. Buzz. Stiles groans and opens one eye and looks over at the night stand and sees his phone has a text message. He gradually reaches over to see who in the hell has the audacity to text him an hour before his alarm clock wakes him up. He slides his screen to see who sent him a text at such an ungodly hour. All Stiles knows is that someone better be either dying or being murdered viciously to wake him up from his glorious slumber. 

6:25 am  
SCOTT: Hey bro, you awake?

6:27 am  
SCOTT: Stiles…Helllooo!!!

Stiles groans into his pillow. ‘Of course its Scott!‘ The weirdo has to be up so damn early because every since last year he’s trying to be a good model student. ‘Gotta love Scotty to show some initiative in his academics. Luckily for me my intelligence knows no bounds along with my brain to mouth filter.’ Stiles sighs and sits up against his headboard to answer Scotts text. Realizing there is no point in trying to go back to sleep with what little time he has left. Before he can even text Scott back with a witty reply his phone starts to ring. ‘Would you look at that Scotts calling me now.’ 

Stiles answers his phone and before Scott can say anything Stiles says, “What?!…. What is so damn important that you couldn’t wait to tell me when we saw each other at school?! “ 

“Well, Good Morning to you too!”, Scott tells him. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Well it would have been a great morning, beautiful as a matter of fact, but until some asshole decides to text me an hour before I need to wake up!”

“Geez, I did text you to see if you were still asleep! You didn’t answer.” 

Stiles groans, “Well I don’t know Scott if someone doesn’t answer at 6 am in the morning I always assume its because mmm… I don’t know BECAUSE THEY WERE SLEEPING!!!” Stiles swings his covers off his legs and gets up from his bed and starts making his way downstairs to his kitchen so he can start making coffee for his dad and him. 

“Ugh! I knew I should’ve waited ‘til you had your morning coffee! You were always a grouch in the mornings even when we were kids, I don’t know how you did it when we were younger without coffee.” Scott sighs,” Look I’m sorry okay you know I wouldn’t call you unless its absolutely necessary. Sorry okay.” 

Stiles is making his way to the kitchen cabinets to get the coffee grounds when he stops and sighs into the receiver and rubs his forehead with his palm. “ Damn it Scotty I don’t know what it is about you and your voice that I swear I can imagine your face giving me your freakin’ puppy dog eyes right now! Because now I feel guilty for yelling at you. Damn you and your weird soothing alpha voice.” Stiles sighs out, “What do you need?” 

Then he can practically hear Scotts smile when he tells him, “Aw yes! Dude you’re the best I was hoping to get a ride from you to school. PLEASE! I can totally give you gas money!” 

“Yeah it’s no problem. What happened to your hell on wheels?” Stiles hears an indignant squawk come from Scott. Stiles gets the coffee grounds out to put in the pot while he hears Scott rant about his death trap. 

“It is not hell on wheels! Nothing is wrong with it I’ve just been working on it, I’m changing parts like a new throttle slide and jet needle. I don’t want it to break down on me so I’m adding new parts, but its taking me a while.”

Stiles turns on the coffee pot and walks to the fridge to see what he can munch on, and see what he can make his dad for breakfast. “Okay okay! Don’t get all huffy about it. Hey! So I’ll see you in thirty to forty minutes. I’m gonna shower and make my dad some breakfast before he takes off for his shift. Okay?”

“Yeah that’s okay I’ll see you in a few. Just yell my name so I can hear you when you’re here.” 

Stiles starts laughing like a maniac, “Oh my god really! Why don’t I just get a dog whistle. That seems so much better and doesn’t really put a strain on my vocal chords you know how precious those are.” 

Scott yells back, “Shut up, Stiles!” and hangs up with out even saying goodbye.

Stiles looks at his phone and starts laughing even harder. His laughter is diminishing when his dad walks into the kitchen and says, “Morning son.” 

Stiles looks up and smiles at his Dad and says, “Morning Dad. So I got the coffee going and I’m going to make you an egg white veggie omelet for you right now, and I don’t want to hear any complaints or its tofu burgers for you at dinner understand?” 

The Sheriff groans, “Well geez son! Do you want to kill my taste buds?” Stiles puts his phone on the kitchen counter so he can continue getting the eggs, and all the vegetables they have to start on his dads breakfast. 

Stiles turned to glare at his dad, “If needs be… so that the rest of your body doesn’t die, then yes I’d be glad to just kill your sense of taste instead of you in general.” His dad glares right back, but after the little stare down his dad just sighs in defeat. Stiles starts getting to work on the omelet while his dad sits at the dining table to read his newspaper. He sees at the corner of his eye that the Sheriff is still grumbling to himself. He then notices the coffee is done brewing and serves his dad and himself a cup. 

The Sheriff looks up and grabs his cup to fix it to his liking when he asks Stiles, “ So its Friday the pack is still coming over tonight, right?” 

Stiles just nods and says, “Yup” popping the “p” while he finishes cooking the food and starts severing the omelet on a plate to give to his dad. 

He turns of the stove and walks over to set the plate in front of him. “You know I noticed Derek hasn’t came to pack night? Neither has Peter, but I am really not comfortable with him in general, and for him to be around teenagers in that way is just… yeah a big no.” Stiles stiffened at the mention of Derek’s name and just stared at his dad with a blank face. He felt his heart rate speed up just a little faster, “Is he worried that I don’t want him here because that’s not true he’s just as welcomed as the others. He may be just a little older, but I’ve noticed the pack has gotten closer. Stiles? Stiles are you listening to me?” 

Stiles blinks and says, “Yeah dad, sorry I was just thinking I got to get ready because I’m going to pick up Scott today he’s been repairing his bike so he called earlier for a ride and… yeah. I’m going to get ready and I want you to finish your breakfast and I’ll see you for dinner and be safe, I’m going to go shower now… okay?” 

Stiles turns to go up the stairs as quickly as he can to avoid any talk of Derek because he really doesn’t have the energy to put up a shield on his emotions. Just as he was almost out of the kitchen his dad yells out, “Stiles! Put your gear in reverse!”

Stiles groans and inwardly thinks ‘Pleaseee! Pleaseee! Just let it go.‘ Stiles knew his dad wasn’t stupid and probably picked up on what Stiles was doing. 

He turns back around and just fake smiles at his dad. “What’s up pop?” 

“What was that?” his dad asks. 

“What do you mean?” Stiles shrugs his shoulders. 

“Don’t play dumb with me Stiles I know all your tricks kid. Why did you get all evasive with me? You avoided the topic like it was the plague has Derek done something?” His dad is using his sheriffs interrogation voice trying to be authoritative and reassuring. 

Stiles panics he starts fidgeting and can’t seem to figure out what he can do. ‘Ugh! What can I tell him “no its just that Derek doesn’t like me that’s why he’d rather be in a scary loft all by himself than be around me.” Come on Stiles think… think!’ 

“Stiles I asked you a question, has Derek said or done something?” 

His dad looks at him expectantly. He looks down at his feet not being able to look his dad in the eye. “Nah! Dad nothing like that its just like you said he’s older than us and probably doesn’t want to spend his time with a bunch of rowdy teenagers. He’s just reserved like that, a lone wolf besides Scott told him he was welcomed anytime and he just never showed up.” 

Stiles shrugs his shoulders in a noncommittal way, he chances a glance at his dad and expects him to call him out on his bluff. ‘I can honestly say I was partially lying not completely just omitting the truth.‘ 

His dad keeps staring at him trying to see if he can detect anything suspicious. His dad finally relents and says, “Okay… Well maybe the reason he hasn’t came over is because the occupant of the house hosting pack slumber parties is because he didn’t invite him personally.” 

Stiles snaps his head up and looks at his dad. “What?!” 

“ Maybe Derek would like it if you personally told him instead having someone else do it. He probably feels you don’t want him here since you never really asked him,” his dad tells him. 

Stiles’ mind just short circuited, ‘Could that be a reason he hasn’t shown up. No! No! Dad is wrong.’ “But…. But all the others showed up without an invite, it was literally implied if one of them wanted to come over it was fine.” 

“Stiles they did not they knew what was happening to you and they asked if they can be apart of it too so that they were able to help you.” 

Stiles’ mind started going a mile a minute trying to make sense of what his dad was telling him. Then the unexpected happened “I want you to invite him over for dinner tonight, okay Stiles?” his dad tells him. Stiles can feel himself start to hyperventilate and start to shake a little. 

He takes deep breathes so his dad doesn’t see him lose his mind. He gradually composes himself and tells his dad, “Seriously Dad I don’t think he’ll want to I mean I don’t want to impose on him and cut into his scowling in the dark time.” 

His dad looks at him like he’s off his rocker. His dad sighs, ”Stiles just ask him there is no harm in asking.” Oh but there was Stiles knew that if he went to see Derek he would inevitable make a fool of himself and give away his emotions. 

“Fine! But if he says no that’s the last time I ask him and you can’t make me drag him here if doesn’t want to.” 

Stiles dad just shakes his head as if Stiles is just being irrational and starts eating his omelet and tells him, ”Go get ready for school.” Stiles turns back around to head upstairs to get ready. 

‘I can’t do it. I can’t…. bad as it is that Derek doesn’t come, but to hear him physically reject that he doesn’t want to be around is just going to break me even more.’ Stiles is in his room getting his clothes out to get in the shower and get ready. He hurries up realizing that he still has to pick up Scott for school. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stiles is on auto pilot he doesn’t even remember getting ready, telling his dad “bye” or how he got to Scotts house. That tells him that he is not even functioning right. After his dad told him to invite Derek over he just couldn’t figure out how to ask him. Stiles was concluding every scenario he imagined to invite Derek and they all end up with either him in tears or bodily harm from said werewolf. He breaks himself away from his haze and starts to put on his daily façade not wanting Scott to see him looking so distressed. So what does he do best he fake smiles and jokes about everything. Stiles yells out to Scott in his jeep “Oh Scotty Boy! I’m here! Come on boy!! Come on!!” Stiles starts to laugh to himself thinking Scotts going to punch him in the face for what he just did, but thinks it was totally worth it.

A moment later he sees Scott locking up his house and jogging up to the jeep. Once he gets in Stiles notices Scotts eyes are red and growls out, “Stiles that was not funny!” 

Stiles laughs harder than ever. “Awww!! come on buddy it was just a joke and really you can’t scare me with your little Alpha eyes you look to adorable. Only one person do-…” Stiles stops and catches what he was about to say and just feels himself get a little flushed and sad. Scott looks at him with a raised eyebrow and sniffs the air and whines a little. 

“What’s the matter? You just got sad are you okay? Did you get another nightmare?” 

‘Damn those werewolf senses’. “Nah buddy don’t worry I’m good you can stop getting all mama bear on me.” Scott just stares at him probably trying to listen to his heart for that little hitch in it, but notices nothing changed. 

He then proceeds to glare at him and tells him, “Just drive!” 

Stiles salutes him and says, ”Aye! Aye! Captain!” he pulls out of the drive way heading towards school. He starts to fidget in his seat trying to tell Scott what his dad is making him do, but no words come out. Which in really is a first for him. Scott then turns and looks at him. 

“What?…. You have been fidgeting since we left my house. Are you not sleeping well? Does the pack need to be over more often?” 

“Nah dude I’m good I promise, I slept like a baby last night no need to worry. I think its getting better…. way better now I haven’t had any nightmares or anything.” 

“You just lied to me right now… what is it Stiles? I heard the up tick in your heart what’s going on?” 

Stiles sighs, “Its nothing I have just been feeling these vibes more like a vibration that’s runs through my body ever since you guys stopped sleeping during the week.” 

“Stiles! That’s like a month ago why didn’t you say anything before?!” Scott angles his body to look over at him with an incredulous look. 

“Because it doesn’t feel threatening it doesn’t feel like before okay it just feels like I need something or a missing piece…. it doesn’t feel dark.” 

“It doesn’t matter you should have told me, what if it is dangerous huh?! We are so going to see Deaton after school!” 

Stiles groans in exhaustion, “Scott I was already planning on doing that, but I can’t today. I have to go see Derek after school.” Stiles glances at Scott to show that he his worried to, but gives a look that’s says “I’m fine, don’t worry.” 

“Okay fine, tomorrow then and why do you need to see Derek?”

‘Okay time to mask my emotions this is Scott I’m talking to he may be oblivious sometimes, but when it comes to his super senses he’s got that pretty locked down.’ Stiles takes a deep breathe and tells Scott, “My dad noticed Derek hasn’t been around the pack lately and wants me to cordially invite Derek to come over for dinner tonight. He says he’s noticed that he hasn’t came over once and thinks it has to do with the fact that I didn’t personally invite him.” 

“I thought you did?,“ Scott tells him. 

Stiles looks over at Scott and yells, “What no! You did! Not me.” 

“Awe man really no wonder he hasn’t came over? You know how Derek is he thinks you don’t want him around.” 

“Of course I want him around why would he think I didn’t?!” Stiles all but screams at Scott. Realizing what he said he almost pales waiting to have Scott catch what he said and wonder what he meant. But luckily for him Scott doesn’t take notice. 

“Well you guys have this weird thing of always bagging on each other, maybe he thought he just wasn’t welcomed.   
“Aw great…. just great! Now I got to apologize to him and to top it off I need to invite him over.”

“Whatever, he probably doesn’t even notice that you haven’t invited him, he probably just doesn’t want it to be weird with him being at your dads house and all.” Scott says looking out the window. 

‘Can dad and Scott both be right is that why Derek hasn’t come over.‘ They’re almost at the school when he can see Scott get excited like a puppy, he knew what was coming next. As soon as Stiles pulled up to the parking lot Scott was full on smiling now showing all his teeth. Stiles finally found a parking spot and just before he parked the car Scott jumps out running up to the school. 

“Your welcome you ingrate!” Stiles yells after Scott. He sees Scott spot Kira in a second and just envelops her in a hug and spins her around. He smiles to himself ‘Aw young love…. except for me. Wow! Did I just seriously say that clichéd line.’ He gets his backpack from the back seat gets out of his jeep to make his way to his first class when he feels it. He stops in his tracks and feels the same vibrations from earlier in the morning. He turns around slowly to look toward the woods he feels his heart beat a lot more faster, and he just wants to run towards whatever that pull he’s feeling. ‘What’s the matter with me?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it i'm very self conscious I want everything to be great! I hope you did I mean if your reading this part it means you didn't quit half way. :)
> 
> Tell me what you thought! Please!


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is another chapter I hope you all like it. To tell you the truth part of it I did get tired so sorry for any mistakes it was late and my energy was slowly receding. Enjoy!

“Stiles!….. STILES!” He can vaguely hear his name being called over the sound of his own heartbeat. He feels his heart like it just wants to come right out of his chest at how fast its beating. The same vibrations he was feeling earlier in the morning are much more intensified he swears he can feel every molecule in his body. Stiles doesn’t even know what is happening to him. He feels lighter than air, but there is a void in his heart something that needs to be filled. He can’t exactly put his finger on it to see what it is. ’I should feel afraid. Why am I not afraid?’ All of sudden someone is shaking him he doesn’t even realize when he lost focus because he has to blink three times to clear his vision. What surprises him more is to see the whole pack in front of him. The one who has a firm grip on him is Scott with his bright red alpha eyes glowing. “Jeez man but those out you want people to see you like that.” 

Stiles then notices everyone is circled around him like his own protective bubble. He sees golden yellow and turquoise blue eyes, all the wolves are partially in beta form. “Hey seriously!! You guys are gonna expose yourselves everyone just calm down!”

“Stiles,” he hears Scott tentatively call his name.

“What?” Stiles then notices he’s in the forest not in the parking lot of his school. ’What the hell?!’ 

“Stiles?” Scott calls him again.

“How in the hell did I get into the forest?!”

He then hears Lydia behind him, “ You ran in here, like you were trying to catch something. Don’t you remember?” 

Stile turns around to see Lydia, “I did? I… I thought about it… I felt like running and I guess I did it unconsciously.” Stiles says feeling his heartbeat is slowing down to a steady rhythm, but he’s still confused of what happened earlier.

“Stiles… why did you run?,” Kira asks him.

“I just… I felt drawn to something here like I needed to reach it.”

He sees everyone glance at each other and then they give Stiles a worried look. “Okay look its not bad okay? Like I told Scott I have been feeling these vibes for a month now, and I get this feeling that my body is trying to gravitate somewhere like a magnet. I promise you guys its not bad I don’t feel scared, it doesn’t feel dark, and I‘m conscious of it, okay. So stop looking worried everything is fine.”

He suddenly gets slapped in back of the head by somebody. When he turns around to protest he sees that it was Lydia. He rubs the back of his head, soothing the sting a bit. “What the hell Lydia?!

“You are an idiot! You should have told us as soon as these things were happening! Haven’t you learned by now these things don’t end well?! Time and time again we seriously misjudge the situation!”

“Lyd-”

“I’m not done talking!”

Stiles takes a step back feeling a little guilty that Lydia is upset, so he stays quiet and lets her get her frustration out. He better than anyone knows what Lydia went threw knowing what the Nogitsune was doing all along, they both felt the death that was emanating from him. So Stiles lets Lydia get whatever she needs off her shoulders.

“WE…” emphasizing that she is speaking for the whole pack. “All need to know these things Stiles it doesn’t matter if it doesn’t feel dark. You cant keep things like this from us…. especially because of what happened before!”

Stiles feels a nasty pit in his stomach from the guilt that is eating at him. He then sees a tear out of the corner of Lydia’s eye fall onto her cheek. He suddenly grabs Lydia into a fierce hug and says, “God Lyds! I’m sorry… I’m so sorry! I didn’t think okay! Please just stop crying. The reason I didn’t say anything wasn’t because I was hiding it! It was because it didn’t feel threatening or dark it just felt like… like I was walking on thin air I felt light and actually happy like a weight was being lifted.” 

He looks down at Lydia and wipes the tear from her cheek when he hears a couple of growls next to him. 

“Aiden! Jackson! Stop it!” Lydia tells both boys. 

Stiles laughs awkwardly and slowly lets Lydia go. “Calm down boys. Nothing to worry about. I know she’s your guys’ mate. I don’t have those feelings towards her anymore, okay?” 

Aiden and Jackson give him a quizzical look believing him from the way that his heart was sure and steady from telling the truth. Lydia looks at him with a determined look and asks, “Since when?” 

“Um…. Can we save this conversation for another time? Where‘s Ethan by the way the only reason I know its you Aiden is because of Lydia. You guys like need to get tattoos or something so I can tell you apart. Something like Thing 1 and Thing 2!” Aiden growls a little more deeper at him. “Just kidding! Joking jeez!”

“Ethan stayed behind because of Danny, he wasn’t with us when we saw that you ran in here.” Lydia tells him.

Scott then gruffly coughs trying to get everyone’s attention, “Can we all talk about what’s going on here right now please?” 

“Yeah! I wanna know what’s up with Stilinski right now.” Erica says.

“What she said.” Isaac nods towards Erica. 

“Stiles has this happened before?” Allison asks him.

He shakes his head at Allison, “No this is a first, but this is also the first time that I’ve felt it so strong other times it was just beneath the surface this time it was like full on power like coursing thru my body like chills, but the good kind.”

“So it felt pleasurable?” Boyd asks him. 

Everyone looks at Boyd like they couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth. “What? He said they felt good I assume he liked it.”

Then everyone’s eyes were on Stiles trying to see if this was true. He can feel himself blush because honestly he really didn’t want to go into depth what they felt like. Yeah they felt good like when someone plays with your hair or when you get a good massage and your body is so relaxed. “Well um…. I don’t want to talk about it.” He looks at his feet to avoid any eye contact.

“Okay… moving on I really don’t want to hear about my best friend in that way,” Scott tells the group. “Since we are all officially late for class lets go to Deaton’s since we already lost first period and part of second ok?”

Stiles groans and asks, “It’s already second period how long was I gone? My dad is gonna kill me!”

“Not so much as gone, its just that you ran really deep into the forest,” Kira tells him.

“Oh god really? How far are we from school?”

“About a mile and a half give or take,” Aiden tells him.

“Yeah leave it to Stilinski to lose his mind again after everything, and lead us deep into the forest on a hunt for his ass.” Jackson tells Aiden. 

“Shut up! Jackie!,” Stiles yells at Jackson using the nickname he’s given him to annoy him. 

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Jackson says thru clenched teeth.

“ENOUGH!” They hear Scott’s Alpha voice thunder in the forest making all the creatures go silent. Stiles looks over at Scott and sees that his Alpha red eyes are even darker than before they look almost crimson. “I want to get to Deaton’s sooner rather than later, we need to figure out what is going on with Stiles, and the more we stay here the less time we will have to figure it out. Jackson go get your car and meet us at the road that’s less than half a mile from here due west. Same goes for you Aiden bring Stiles Jeep over, and Isaac you get Allison’s car. If were all going to see Deaton we need all the cars so were able to fit.”

Stiles groans out loud, “Do we have to go see Deaton, I mean can’t we just like look in the bestiary or something to see what’s going on?” Stiles feels his body is drained and sees a fallen log just a few feet away from them so he walks over to it gradually and sits down.

Scott follows him and kneels in front of him. “Yes Stiles, I wanna know what’s happening to you, and I don’t want to risk it okay?” 

When he looks at Scott Stiles can see that his best friend is really concerned for him. He can see that he’s trying to stay composed, but he knows Scott like the back of his hand and his buddy isn’t hiding anything from him. Stiles just sighs and nods his head and says quietly to Scott. “Okay buddy I’ll go.” He can visible see Scott relax probably glad that he finally agreed and isn’t arguing with him.

Scott stand ups and faces the pack. “Alright then! Jackson, Aiden, Isaac go bring the cars. We’ll meet you guys on the road.” Stiles gets his keys out of his pocket and throws them to Aiden, so he can get his Jeep. He then see the boys turn and run in the direction of the school. No doubt in beta form to get there faster. 

“Okay since it’s gonna take a few minutes for them we need to hurry up and meet them.” Scott tells the rest of the group.

“Scott as much as I want to get out of the forest. I can’t run anymore I feel my legs are turning into Jell-O.”

“I know man, that’s why your gonna piggy back ride with me.”

“What?!…. No way your crazy?”

“Come on Stiles we need to get there faster besides your not the only one who’s gonna do it.” 

“Well yeah Kira needs you to carry her.”

“Actually Stiles I’m pretty fast now I can keep up with Scott,” Kira smiles at Scott with mischief in her eyes.

“I swear your all conspiring against me.” Stiles tells the group.

“I mean’t Allison and Lydia….. That is if it’s alright with you Boyd can carry Lydia and Erica if you can carry Allison please.” Scott looks over at Boyd and Erica

Boyd looks over at Lydia, “Yeah if she doesn’t mind I don’t mind.”

Lydia huffs and walks over to Boyd, “Of course I don’t mind. You think I want to ruin any more of my Jimmy Choo flats because of his ass!” as she points a thumb over her shoulder at Stiles. She then turns to look at Stiles and says, “Be lucky they weren’t heels because there would have been hell to pay Stilinski!”

“Oh Lydia! Not Jimmy Choo! Stiles you need to get them cleaned after this its only right!” Erica yells at Stiles.

“Thank you Erica! Your right he so does.” Lydia tells Erica with a devious smile.

“What the hell are Jimmy Chews?!” Stiles says to the girls. Both girls just roll their eyes at Stiles bad pronunciation of the designers name. He then looks at Scott for an answer and all he gets from Scott is a shrug of “don’t ask me.” 

Erica then looks at Allison, “Come on Ally, I don’t mind caring you.”

Allison sighs in gratitude, “Thank you! Just thinking about running again is making me tired.”

Scott looks over at Stiles,” Come on buddy we got to go the guys are probably on their way.” 

“Fine… Fine!,” Stiles says in a child like manner.

They prepare themselves so they can start heading to where the guys will be. Each settling with their intended partner.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Twenty minutes later everyone’s in their cars all heading to Deaton’s to see what is going on with Stiles, hoping they won‘t get bad news. Scott driving Stiles Jeep with Kira in the back. Allison in her car with Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. Then Jackson in his and Aiden with him. 

“Damn!,” Scott yells making Stiles jump in the passenger seat of his Jeep.

“What’s the matter?,” Stiles asks looking over at Scott.

Scott pulls out his cell from his pocket and hands it over to Stiles. “I just remembered we forgot to tell Derek about what happened. We should call him so he can at least meet us at the clinic.” 

“NO!” Stiles yells extremely loud making Scott cringe in pain from hurting his ears.

Scott and Kira look over at him confused to see why the sudden outburst. “What? Why not?”

“Scott I don’t want Broody McBrooder there! He’s just gonna give me this look like I’m a fuckin’ idiot for probably getting into this mess in the first place. I don’t need that right now. Besides I still need to invite him over for dinner tonight. If anything does come up we can tell him until tonight alright?” Stiles sinks lower into his seat knowing that what he said is probably the truth anyway. Stiles rubs his eyes and groans his body overly tired of the events. ‘He’ll probably give me his best bitch face of all time. Thinking I’m a stupid little damsel in distress that needs help all the time.’

“Stiles… Derek is not going to think you’re an idiot he’s going to want to help when he finds out.”

“Ha! Yeah right!,” Stiles scoffs at Scotts statement.

“Scott’s right Stiles with everything that was going on before he was trying to find a way to help you to put a stop to everything.” Kira tells him meekly. 

“Please he was just trying to stop me from killing him and everyone else.” Stiles tells her dejectedly.

“FOR THE LAST TIME THAT WASN’T YOU!,” Scott growls out trying to control his shift.

“Scott,” Kira says quietly reaching over and putting a reassuring hand on Scotts shoulder.

Stiles sees Scott take a deep breath and gives a little whine no doubt smelling the distress Stiles is giving off. He then shakes his head probably trying to clear his head. 

“Sorry buddy you know that I didn’t mean to yell at you,” Scott looks over at him with his puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah I know, I’m sorry too. I didn’t really mean to say that.”

“You have to know that wasn’t you. So stop thinking it was… okay?”

Stiles takes a deep breath and breathes out a quietly “okay.”

“I won’t call Derek until you want to I promise.”

“Thanks buddy, I appreciate it. I still need to send Derek a text about dinner, but I’ll do it after we see Deaton.”

They’re a block away when Stiles gets a call. He sees its his dad and he inwardly groans closing his eyes wishing this day would end. He knows he can’t ignore him it would just make matters worse, so he answers the call. “Hello father, how can I be of service to you today?”

“Stiles cut the crap. You know why I’m calling you, you mind telling me why your not in school right now, and I’m pretty sure the rest of the pack is with you as well because I assume its always monkey see monkey do with the all of you.”

“Ha ha! Good one dad!” Stiles fake laughs. They pull up to the back part of the clinic and start to park. He looks over at Scott with pleading eyes and mouths “what do I do?”

Scott tells him, “The truth.”

Stiles looks at Scott like he’s crazy he can’t tell his dad what’s happening with him. He just started to go back to work and felt more assured that Stiles was doing great. To bring up that something was wrong with Stiles again his dads blood pressure will go up the roof and he’s not letting that happen.

“Okay dad… yeah all of us are together, but something supernatural came up and were just trying to figure out what it is.” Well he is telling the truth just not elaborating on the subject.

“Stiles… Do I need to worry about what’s going on?” His dad voice sounds cautiously and a little tired.

“No dad… No its not major, but ever since before we just don’t want to let anything slip thru our fingers okay. Nip it in the bud before it begins just trying to be overly cautious.”

“Okay… okay but please pleeease be careful and stop skipping school I actually want to see you graduate from high school.”

Stiles scoffs at his dad, “Come on pops I’m one of the top students in my class besides Lydia, but I’m slowly wearing her down.”

“Good but I still hate that your skipping classes. I’ll see you at home for dinner. Which reminds me have you invited Derek yet?”

“No, not yet but I will its just with everything that happened I hadn’t had the time.”

“Alright well I’ll see you and the pack later… Love you, son.”

“Love you to Dad.” The Sheriff hangs up after they say their goodbyes. Every since the incident he and his dad have been a lot more affectionate fearing that not saying or showing it enough makes it seem neither of them was not terrified of losing the other.

Stiles pockets his phone and just sighs rubbing his face with both hands. He then feels a hand on his shoulder and another on his arm. He turns to see the occupants of said hands and sees Kira give him her sweetheart smile and Scott his dorky but adorable one. Making sure that he knows they are there for him, and to give him support knowing he hates when his dad is worried.

“Okay lets go see what Deaton can tell me about what is going on with me.”

They all get out of his Jeep and see the others waiting for them at the back door. Scott pulls out his key and unlocks it. Everyone scrambles into the clinic heading straight to the back waiting room their all so familiar with.

“Wait here I’m gonna go get Deaton and please don’t touch anything.” Scott looks pointedly at Jackson and Aiden.

Scott heads out to the front of the clinic to go get the Doctor. Stiles is getting a little more nervous because now its the moment of truth to see what is happening to him. Knowing the Doc he’s going to be cryptic at first and have us try to figure it out, and then subtlety he’s going to help us solve the solution.

“Why did Scott look at us when he said that, huh?!,” Jackson complains.

“Because the both of you are like a puppy always getting into everything. Nosing around.” Lydia scolds both boys. 

Aiden with his kicked puppy faces retaliates like a child and tells Lydia, “We are not puppies and we don’t snoop around!” 

“Could have fooled me,” Lydia says under her breath knowing full well they still heard her.

Stiles just shakes his head and laughs to himself finding it hilarious that for werewolves they are still literally puppies. There is still apart of them that has the little kid in them looking for approval. Trying to be top dog, but inside there heart of hearts they are just a bunch of misfit teenagers trying to get accepted.

Scott comes back with Deaton and he can tell, that the Doc is not at all surprised to see the whole pack is there. Deaton glances at his watch, then proceeds to look up at the group.

“Since its almost noon I’ll just say good afternoon to you all.” Deaton tells the pack.

There is a collective heys and hellos from the group. 

“So what can I do for you today. Assuming something has happened since your all here minus one alpha and two betas.”

“We were going to wait to tell Derek afterwards and usually Derek just informs Peter so yeah… and Ethan said he would meet up with us later not wanting to leave Danny alone.” Scott tells Deaton as well as the rest of the group.

“So Stiles what seems to be the problem?” Deaton turns his attention onto him.

“Uhh… What makes you think it’s me Doc?” Stiles asks tentatively.

“Well, I sense your troubled and your also sending of this ambience in the air. I’m surprised the wolves didn’t feel it, it is fading though not much is left, but it was strong to be able to have left behind such an energy.” 

“Sooo that’s why I’ve been feeling that way.” Isaac tells no one in particular. 

“Feel what Isaac… why didn’t you say anything?” Allison turns concerned eyes over at Isaac.

“What?” Isaac looks up noticing everyone staring at him. “No no no no!!! Its just when we were in the forest I felt this electric current like a wisp of air kind of over my skin.” 

“That would be correct Mr. Lahey.” Deaton nods at Isaac. 

Isaac looks at Deaton then turns to look at Allison. “At first I thought it was you Allison thinking about our bond and um…” Isaac glances nervously around at the others, “How it has been growing, especially when we were running it felt nice to have you with me by my side. I figured it was an adrenaline rush, not because of Stiles and now that I think about it. Eww!” Looking over at Stiles on that last statement.

“What the hell is going on with me?! Did any of you guys feel it too?” Stiles looks at everyone individually.

“I actually thought it was an adrenaline rush too, because we were all running together as a pack and like Isaac said it felt nice to be together like that.” Erica chimes in. “Right Boyd?”

“Yeah… yeah me and Erica were talking about it how it kind of felt powerful. No idea it was him.” Boyd nods towards Stiles.

“Deaton what’s going on? I honestly don’t remember because well I was kind of worried for Stiles to really sense anything.” Scott asks.

“Stiles why don’t you tell me what has been happening to you lately.” Deaton tells Stiles while pulling a pen and note pad from his pockets.

“Um okay… Mind if I sit down I’m kind of physically and emotionally drained right now,” he tells Deaton.

“Yes, of course please sit.” Deaton gestures towards the examination table and isn’t that ironic.

Stiles picks himself up and sits on the table getting as comfortable as he can get. He then tells the Doc the whole story from when it all started, the waking up at 2 am specifically, the vibrations that course thru his body, and then feeling of a gravitational pull everything that has happened all the way up until a little more than half an hour ago. Deaton just nods with everything Stiles says and says “interesting” in certain places. When Stiles finishes telling Deaton everything he lets out a long draining sigh.

“So what’s the verdict Doc? Am I experiencing what happened before?” Stiles asks with a slight tremor in his voice.

“No Stiles your are not,” Deaton tells him without a moments hesitation.

“What seriously?!” Stiles asks astonished.

“Deaton are you sure?” Scott asks concerned.

“Scott I am very positive of what it is happening with Mr. Stilinski.” 

“Then what is it?!” Lydia demands from Deaton wanting answers.

“Nothing to be worried about Ms. Martin I assure you. It has nothing to do with Nogitsune or any dark magic whatsoever.” He calmly looks at Lydia making her see there is no threat.

“Although Stiles I would like to speak with you alone if its alright with you? No disrespect to the group of course, but I believe its more better if I speak with you alone.”

“Why, I thought you said it wasn’t anything bad?” Kira says defensively. 

“Again it is not anything evil. If you would please Stiles step into my office?”

“Um yeah sure.” Stiles slides of the table, turning to the group he tells them, “Thanks guys for everything, but its cool you guys should head on home now. We’re all going to meet up to night so we can talk then okay?”

They all nod accordingly all ready to shuffle out, and each of them patting his back in a comforting way. Just before they leave he yells out, “Be there at 8 I’m making burgers for dinner!” He then hears Jackson and Aiden yell, “HELL YEAH BURGERS!!”

Stiles just chuckles to himself at the excitement from the guys. When he starts to follow Deaton to his office he notices Scott and Kira still in the room. “Dude you should go home I’ll be fine take the jeep I can walk home your gonna need it later on anyways.”

“No I’m not leaving you. I’m staying even if you don’t want me to. I don’t understand why we don’t need to know about what your going to tell Stiles, Deaton?” Scott looks over at Deaton with a frown on his face.

Deaton sighs. “Scott it is not that I don’t want you to know, but what I’m going to be telling Stiles is for him to know and only him until he says otherwise.”

Deaton looks over at Stiles trying to make him see what he is trying to tell him. 

“Yeah okay… okay. Scott you know I love you man, but I need to hear this for myself okay? I will answer anything you need later on. If what Deaton is telling me seems like its going to be a game changer I’ll let you know.”

“Okay fine! But I’m not leaving I’m going to stay here until you finish.”

“Scott-..”

“That’s fine Stiles. Scott you and Kira can stay in here if you want. It shouldn’t take to long.” Deaton tells them all.

“Ok? If its cool with you Doc.” Deaton just nods in reassurance to Stiles and gestures for him to follow him to his office.

Once inside Deaton closes his office door and locks it. Stiles just looks at him in surprise.

“To make sure Scott doesn’t feel like barging in. We can talk safely in here my walls are all sound proof. Please sit, Scott and Kira can not hear us anymore. As much as Scott thought he was clever to stay behind thinking he could just listen in he was wrong. I made sure this room was sort of impenetrable.”

Stiles gets himself comfortable in his seat expecting that it will be story time with Deaton now. “Neat! Wouldn’t mind having that in my room.”

Deaton stops in mid stride and lifts an eyebrow in curiosity. Then continues on to sit behind his desk.

“NO! um.. Its…well…” Stiles just grunts in frustration he feels his body get hot all over. “What I meant is that when the pack is over I’d like a place for myself you know… Of quiet time!” Stiles rushes out to say.

“Of course,” Deaton says with just a hint of a smirk.

“Okay lets just get back on track,” Stiles says evasively.

“Yes, of course. So Stiles the reason I wanted to speak with you in private was because I know what it is that is happening to you. In all my years as an emissary I have only heard of what your experiencing in myths. Just idle chat of what the supernatural was like in the past. I always thought it was just a story told to werewolves as a children’s bedtime story a fairytale so to speak.”

“What is it Doc? You make it seem like its never happened before.”

“That is just it Stiles it has been rumored to only happened once, long ago since before anyone can really remember. It is why it’s more likely a rumor. Although it was documented, but mostly the findings is off of what others have heard of.”

“Deaton, just tell me.” he says with a desperation.

“Its called a True Mate.”

“What the hell is a true mate?”

“A true mate Stiles is a person that is created to be someone’s other half. If I had to put it in simplest terms it would be something like your soul mate. It is said having a true mate is something of an honor they bring tranquil, strength, and vitality. A true mate is only heard of within werewolves hence the word mate. As we have heard werewolves mate for life, but not necessarily true. They may break the bond if they wish, and forge another with someone else like Scott and Allison. A true mate though that is something entirely different you were made for someone specifically, you can say you were destined to find the love of your life, and that other person was made for you. What your experiencing is the effects of a true mate. The gravitational pull, the vibrations it is your body, your energy trying to find its mate your other half trying to figure out who it is.” 

“Let me get this straight so every energy, every vibration is because “my other half” is close by me?” Stiles asks Deaton using air quotations on my other half.

“Not necessarily, your energy is trying to find the most suitable mate for you someone that it believes you deserve and subconsciously what you are looking for in a person. It can be anyone your energy believes is compatible with you. What it thinks to be your equal.”

Stiles stands up and starts pacing around the room arms flailing around trying to make sense of what Deaton has told him. “Wha-… I… Its…. I don’t understand?! Why me?!” Stiles yells.

“Why not you Stiles? If I had to guess why it was you it would be because you are smart, loyal, brave, honest, a take charge person, and above all else you love profusely or am I wrong?” Deaton looks at Stiles with a tilt to head as if saying “try to contradict me.”

Stiles stops pacing and tilts his head back and just looks up at the ceiling like it would give him answers. He sighs and looks back at Deaton and rolls his shoulders trying to diffuse the tension that was building there. He goes back to his seat sitting there for a few seconds trying to collect his thoughts. Thankfully Deaton doesn’t mind that he hasn’t said anything. ’What if I chose someone who doesn’t want me.’

“That’s impossible Stiles.” Deaton tells him, apparently he was thinking out loud. 

Stiles looks at Deaton concerned of what that implies. “What do you mean? Because the way I understand it is say for example… I found someone I wanted already, but I know that person doesn’t want me back.” Stiles looks away from Deaton not wanting to give anything away. “But in my heart I know I want this person that they are the one for me. How can I be with that person if they don’t get to choose to be with me. Just because my so called energy says “yeah you’re the one that I want to be with even if you don’t want to” that just takes their free will away doesn’t it? I chose them, but they didn’t get to choose me.”

“It does not work in that way Stiles the true mate only picks someone who they know has a certain chemistry to them. Without your knowing you have already said yes and no to certain werewolves you probably did it unconsciously. All your life you may have ran into one or two werewolves before you knew about them, and your energy already did a deduction about them and thought “no your not the one for me.“ Otherwise your energy would have presented itself then and made you see and feel this is the person you need to be with. It does not take by force you will sense who has an interest in you it just depends if you have an interest in them. Sort of like the Bachelor ever seen that reality show, it all depends who you want to give your rose to. I’ve only personally seen it once or twice, but the concept is sort of the same.” Deaton just smirks at him.

Stiles looks up at Deaton in disbelief trying to wrap his head around that Deaton watches that sort of quack of a show.

“That is why you feel the gravitational pull and the vibrations of your energy, you yourself unconsciously have sensed their attraction to you and your energy knows and it is trying to see compatibility. Its just now you have to see who you think is right for you. Sort of narrow it down to who you really want. From there the bond will forge into something bigger and until the claim is done by the werewolf then that is when you are true mates. It’s a bit like dating you get to know the person, then it progresses from getting to know each other until your boyfriend and girlfriend or boyfriend. 

Stiles laughs to himself liking how subtlety Deaton mentioned boyfriend into that statement.

“Technically though they will be your mate for life. Like I said before someone who is compatible with you. It sort of like a process of elimination you will weed out all the bad apples.”

Stiles just starts laughing out loud uncontrollable finding it hilarious that this has become his life. Deaton looks at him with concern, probably wondering if he’s going into shock which probably is what is happening. His laughter starts to subside and he just rubs his eyes in irritation. 

“Oh god! Why is this my life?”

“You act like this is the worst possible thing for you Stiles, how many people can say they have truly found that one person that is absolutely the one for them. Knowing that their partner will always stay by their side.”

Deaton did have a point Stiles knew that finding that one person that makes you blissfully happy is rare. Lucky for him he can find the one he is truly meant to be with. He then has a sinking feeling what if Derek is the one he only wants, and no others can compare. He starts to panic and he needs to know that maybe once he really truly finds his mate he will no longer have feelings for Derek, but if not what kind of life can he have if he loves two people at once. It would not be far to his mate, and would hurt him as well.

“Deaton, if I was in love already before my energy started to project does that mean I will just stop loving that person as soon as I truly find my mate?”

“No Stiles you will still love them, if they are human your love for them was only of a friendship it really never was going to go no where. True mates are only meant for werewolves you consciously thought you loved them in that sense. If you fell in love with a werewolf though, then I believe you have just chosen your mate… your energy was just dormant it has always been there, you have always been a true mate since you were born, but now its just showing itself. I have to ask you though Stiles, are you in love?” 

Stiles looks at Deaton and quietly whispers, “Yes.”

“How long have you loved this person?”

“I would have to probably guess since I first laid eyes on them.” Stiles tells him while looking at his feet with a small smile to his lips.

“Considering the only werewolves in Beacon Hills at the moment without mates. That would be Derek and Peter Hale and I can safely assume that Derek is the one you are in love with?”

Stiles just realizes what Deaton said before, that if he fell in love with a werewolf he has chosen his mate. That means he chose Derek as his mate, but that’s not possible because he would need to have attraction to him to be able to forge a bond. ‘Derek doesn’t have an attraction to me he can‘t its not possible‘. Deaton sees that Stiles is panicking from what he just said.

“Stiles breathe!” Deaton yells at him. He vaguely sees Deaton rush over to him and he feels a pressure in the back of his neck and sees he has his head between his legs.

“Come on Stiles… Breathe with me inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale…. that’s right.”

Stiles listens to Deaton as he instructs him to keep breathing with him.

“One more time inhale… exhale… inhale… and exhale. Good… good keep going.”

Stiles slowly feels the control of his breathing coming at a regular pace. He feels his heart is beating quiet fast, and tries to control it to a regular rate. He is a little more composed and starts to breathe normally again. He doesn’t feel the pressure of Deaton’s hand in the back of his head anymore. He then sees a cup of water in front of his face.

“Drink this it will help you relax a bit more.” Deaton tells him.

“Deaton” he whispers out. 

“Yes?”

“How can Derek be my mate if he doesn’t like me?”

“Maybe there are some thing’s that you and Derek need to clear up Stiles. The only way for you to have been able to have chosen Derek as your mate and fallen in love with him is if there is a mutual attraction.”

“Maybe your wrong, you did say true mates were rumors only stories being told no concrete evidence.”

“We will never know if you don’t find out.”

Stiles drinks his water in one gulp, he stands up on wobbly legs with determination. Trying to make sense of everything Deaton has told him, he files away everything he learned in his mind and starts thinking of what he needs to do. He takes a deep breath and lets it out shakily.

“Your right better to figure this out now instead of prolonging the inevitable. Derek and I need to clear the air.” Stiles turns to look at Deaton and asks his him tentatively, “Can we please keep this to ourselves? I need to sort some things out first.”

“Of course, this is why I thought it best to speak in private. I will not say anything. If you need anything though I am always here, and I will try to find more information for you.” 

“Thanks Doc, for everything sorry I freaked out there for a moment it just was a lot to take in…. Do you mind if I have a moment to myself I need to do something.”

“Its alright Stiles it’s understandable and yes it is a lot to take in I will be outside with Scott and Kira. Take your time.”

Deaton unlocks his office and walks out giving Stiles a smile before he leaves. He then closes the door so Stiles can be in private.

Stiles pulls out his phone from his front pocket. He unlocks his screen and goes into his contacts and searches for that one name that is always on his mind. As soon as he reaches it he hesitates, he then starts to compose a text message.

1:32 pm  
STILES: We need to talk. Can you come over tonight for dinner?

Stiles waits patiently to see if Derek will text him back or just ignore him. Five minutes pass and he realizes Derek is probably busy or ignoring him. He decides to just leave it at that he composes himself to go face Scott and Kira. When he reaches for the doorknob his phone chimes. When he checks to see his phone its Derek he replied back.

1:38 pm  
DEREK: Yeah. I’ll be there.

1:39pm  
STILES: Ok. See you then.

Stiles starts to formulate a plan he needs to know the truth and tonight everything is going to finally be clear. If what Deaton says is true he should feel the vibrations when Derek goes to his house and from there he will just have to get Derek to tell him how he really feels about him. ’I am not going to pour my heart out just yet. If Sourwolf has a hard time expressing himself I’m just going to have to bring the big guns out and play dirty and appeal to his wolf.’ Determined and ready for what is to come Stiles prepares himself for an eventful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it please comment I love your feedback. It lets me know if I need to work on it better or that you just love it! :) Thank you!!!


	4. Revenge and Satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is a month late, but I was finishing school, getting my training hours done so I would write once in a while. I'm exhausted but hopefully I can get more done now. That is if I don't find a job. :) Its 4 in the morning right now I was trying to get this out to you last week and I couldn't. So I'm sorry again for the delay bare with me I really do hope you enjoy it if I made mistakes I'm sorry but other than that let me know what you think its much appreciated!

Stiles is currently getting ready in his room waiting for the pack to show up. When Scott, Kira and he were heading to his house to drop him off Scott was persistent in wanting to know what Deaton had told him at the clinic. Stiles felt bad for not telling him, but he needed to clarify things with Derek first. Until then he just wants to make sure he knows what is going to happen so then he can be able to tell everyone. 

Stiles has everything ready in the kitchen so they can have dinner. He even made homemade curly fries because its impossible to have a burger without the curly fries. He has the patties ready to be grilled, and judging how much the wolves eat he made at least 4 dozen patties. Knowing how fast they consume he didn’t want to risk being short on burgers. He even went as far as to buy ice cream and bananas so they can make banana splits for dessert. You can call him a regular Suzy Homemaker if Stiles were to think about how characteristically he’s becoming a mom. Stiles had sent Derek a text telling him what time dinner was starting, and that the whole pack was going to be here. Derek never replied back to him, he figures Derek is not big on texting. 

Stiles looks thru his closet to see what clothes he has that can show his best assets, which is his long creamy neck and his ass. Looking for his best fitted jeans to wear, so they can be a little snug against his ass, and maybe a V neck t-shirt so his neck can be visible and show a sneak peek of his chest. Stiles wonders if this is what girls are like when they meet up with their crush. Scrutinizing ever aspect of there clothes so they can impress their date.

To Stiles though this is not a date and he’s not trying to impress Derek he is trying to break him. To get all those wolfie senses to go into over-drive. If what he remembers Scott telling him is that the werewolf in him just wants to make a claim, like signaling this is mine. A sort of brand on their mate to let others know who they belong to. Scott told him showing the neck to a wolf at an angle is a clear sign of submission, and its addicting to the wolf especially from the mate. It shows you have faith in them and want them to make their claim on them. He says as much as you try to resist the wolf all they want is to make that claim and mark there mate, and show everyone they are taken. So exposure of the neck is a big turn on, and Stiles hopes his plan doesn’t back fire, and make an idiot of himself in front of Derek.

Stiles is still going to make Derek suffer because the jerk deserves it. Three years of slamming into walls or any type of bodily harm to be exact, making him feel like an idiot, and threatening to rip his throat out with his teeth. Stiles plans on not letting Derek slide, he is going to severely punish him when they get everything straighten out. Three years gone to waste, on what could have been avoidable angst, pining, and confusion of feelings hidden underneath the surface because they didn’t want to recognize it for what it was. Derek knew about his feels though and he never once thought about telling him, that hurt more than Stiles knew it should.

Stiles finds what he was looking for, his dark blue v neck and dark jeans that fit perfectly to his body. He starts changing into them, for going any type of cologne, just some deodorant and his natural scent. He doesn’t want to make any of the werewolves noses twitch. He was just about done putting his shoes on when he hears his dads cruiser pull up. He double checks his room to make sure everything is in order, and starts heading downstairs to meet his dad.

He sees his dad taking his jacket off and putting it over the coat hanger by the door, “Hey Dad?” 

“Hey son,” his dad smiles up at him, but suddenly recognition crosses over his face. No doubt remembering about Stiles not being at school, and that it had to do with something weird. He then looks at Stiles with concern and asks, “Did you get everything sorted out of what it was you needed to do?”

Stiles smiles at his dad because he is honestly relieved that what has been happening is not serious. “Yeah Dad, everything is great just a big misunderstanding.”

“What was it about?”

‘Crap!’ Stiles was not prepared for his dad being interested in wanting know what the new crisis was. “Um… just some new power that we’ve been feeling nothing big. You know Scott being a True Alpha and the pack expanding, I think were just all starting to come into it, so it was just something new we felt, and we didn’t know what it was.” ‘Nice can’t say I was lying, Scott is coming into his power.’

“That’s it?” His dad looks at him curiously.

“Yeah… yeah since new pack members are coming in it gives the alphas a power boost, and since we are starting to get closer with each other we’re starting to feel it.” Stile hates lying to his dad, but even though he’s really not he’s still not truly telling him what is really going on.

“Okay, well that’s good always better to have a bond with each other right?”

“Yeah dad exactly!…” Stiles starts to walk backwards to head into the kitchen. “Hey I’m going to get the grill started for the burgers. Everyone is going to be here pretty soon, and I don’t want to have hungry wolves on my back when they get here.“ He turns around to step into the kitchen and yells over his shoulder, “You want me to get you a beer or something so you can relax in the living room?!” 

His dad walks in behind him and tells him, “I’ll drink it in here so I can help you out with the burgers.”

“Nah Dad, don’t worry you relax I can handle it besides the girls will be here soon, and they usually help me so its all cool go relax.” 

“No its okay I can relax just fine in here… I just remembered did you invite Derek?”

“Yeah, I did he said he would be here. So he should arrive with the others.” Stiles hopes that Derek didn’t change his mind in not coming to dinner because all his plans would have gone to waste.

“Good… What time did you tell the others to get here?”

“At 8.” Stiles opens the back door to head out to the back, and starts the grill so it can heat up. He walks back in going to the refrigerator to get the patties. “What time is it anyways?” Stiles asks his dad while pulling out all the other stuff that the pack would want on their burgers. 

Stiles dad checks his watch and says, “It is 7:48.”

Stiles sets up all the condiments they would need on the dining table so its a free for all on what they want on their burgers. “Okay good they should be showing up pretty soon.”

Stiles heads back out and starts putting patties on the grill. Since they have a genuinely good size grill he’s able to put on 16 patties at a time which is good he doesn’t want anybody to wait for their burger. 

“Dad!” he yells from the back porch.

“Yeah!”

“Let me know when everybody gets here or just send them on back so they can get a start on their burgers!”

“Okay! Will do!”

Stiles is putting the next batch of patties when Scott steps out in to the back.

“Hey Bro!” Scott goes over to Stiles and gives him a one arm hug. 

“Hey!” Stiles returns it and smiles, but still keeps his focus on the patties not wanting to burn them.

“Smells good! I’m starving.”

Stiles huffs out a laugh, “Scott your always hungry.”

“Well, I’m a growing teenager slash wolf its expected.”

Stiles laughs. “Well there’s some patties ready to be devoured on the plate over there. Help yourself, I set the buns out on the dining table with the rest of the stuff to put on the burgers. Anybody else here?”

“Yeah Kira, Erica and Boyd. They’re talking to your dad. The others aren’t hear yet.”

“Okay cool. Well these are almost done, but if you want to wait for the others that’s cool.”

“Yeah, shouldn’t be long I just heard Lydia’s car pull up Aiden and Jackson are with her.”

“Okay… All we need to wait for is Isaac, Allison, Ethan, Danny, and Derek.”

“Derek’s coming then?” 

“Yeah told him to come to dinner he said he’d be here.”

“Good I’m glad.”

“Yeah, okay well these are done.” Stiles piles up the cooked patties onto a plate. “You mind taking this inside, and putting it on the dining table.”

“Sure, no problem.” Scott carries the plate inside the house while Stiles adds the last remain patties to the grill. 

He soon hears Isaac and Allison enter the kitchen calling for him. “Out here!”

Isaac comes out to see him. “Hey!”

“Hey Isaac!” Stiles looks over at him. 

“You really out did yourself this time Stiles,” Allison tells him stepping out onto the porch wrapping her arms around Isaac’s waist.

“Well I just wanted a nice dinner with all of you guys and I know how the wolves get ravenous,” Stiles chuckles.

“HEY!” Isaac protests at him.

“What your going to deny it? I bet you’ll eat at least 4 or 5 burgers.”

Allison giggles at Stiles knowing that what he says is true. 

“Have Ethan and Danny showed up already?” He asks Isaac and Allison. 

“Yeah they arrived when we did,” Allison answers him.

“Good… All we need is Derek and the whole pack will be present,” Stiles smiles to the couple.

“Derek is coming?” Isaacs asks him with a hint of surprise in his voice.

“Yeah I invited him for dinner and he said he’d be here”

“He didn’t tell me anything. I was at the loft earlier and I told him I was coming over here, and he never mention anything that he was too. He just told me ok.”

“He probably decided not to come after all if he didn’t say anything.” Stiles tells Isaac trying to hide his disappointment of Derek not coming. “Well that just means more burgers for you guys right?” Stiles gives one of his best fake smiles.

“STILINSKI! HURRY THE HELL UP I’M STARVING!” Jackson yells from inside the house at Stiles. Allison and Isaac begin to laugh and shake there heads at Jackson’s outburst.

“SHUT UP JACKIE OR NO DESSERT FOR YOU!” Stiles yells back. Stiles then hears a low grumbling, and he knows that it’s Jackson growling his frustration at Stiles nickname for him. Allison and Isaac head back in with the others leaving Stiles to finish that last remaining burgers.

Stiles puts the last patty on the plate and turns the grill off to head back into the kitchen. He sees everyone is waiting for him to tell them they can dig in. Stiles heads over to the dining table to sit in his usual spot. When he’s almost to the table he gasps as he senses and electric current go thru his body. Stiles feels himself shiver, and feels a tug in the center of his core. He knows what it is and realizes that everything that Deaton had told him must be true. ’Derek’s here.’ 

He feels his heart start to accelerate. ’I need to calm down, your in a house full of wolves their going to know something his up.’ Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly. ’Think of anything but Derek… your on a side of a cliff in Ireland taking in the scenery of the ocean below you with the wind blowing all around you… Derek steps up beside you and wraps his arms around you... NO! Bad Stiles! Focus! Derek is not there! Okay I need to keep breathing!’ 

What seemed like an hour to Stiles of trying to control himself took only a few seconds. He was so absorbed in his little fantasy that he didn’t even realize that the doorbell rang. He did notice though that everyone’s eyes were on him though. ’Shit!’ Stiles had forgotten that the wolves were able to sense when his energy flared. “Let it go. Its nothing.” Oddly enough no one seemed to argue with him. Scott must have told the pack to not bombard him with questions. His dad oblivious of what was going on wasn’t even fazed by it. He was grateful that his dad was not really paying attention to the details right now.

“I guess I’ll get that then,” Stiles dad tells no one in particular.

His dad walks out of the dining room to go answer the door. He hears his dads voice then the front door shutting. Luckily everyone started to talk among themselves leaving Stiles alone. Stiles is about to sit down when Derek walks into the dining room with his dad behind him. 

“Hey,” Derek tells the group looking uncomfortable to be there with the whole pack, and Stiles feels guilt forming in the pit of his stomach. Knowing the reason Derek feels awkward is because being with the rest of the pack like this has never happened. He has only had them at his loft for pack meetings and only when they needed something from him. He hears everyone saying hi, and some saying there glad he came. Stiles can’t take his eyes off Derek, if Stiles wasn’t attracted to him before he would have been now. Derek is wearing his black boots and some nice jeans with a black belt with a buttoned down navy blue dress shirt that perfectly accentuate his arms and chest that Stiles might have drooled a little. Stiles finds it funny that they are wearing the same colors. People would probably think they are one of those matching couples. Stiles can’t help but keep looking at Derek as he finally reaches Derek’s face he sees that he is looking right at him. 

Stiles averts his eyes quickly and sits down, and finally tells Derek without looking at him, “I’m glad you could make it Derek, sit down.” Stiles reaches for a plate and a bun for himself. “I made burgers for dinner you can have as many as you’d like. I made sure we didn’t run out.”

“Yes, Derek please sit down.” His dad tells Derek.

“Thank you, sir. Umm were should I put the pies?”

Stiles looks up to see Derek is indeed holding pies. ‘How did I not notice him with pies in his hands. Oh! That’s right I was to busy checking him out.’ 

“Did you make them?” Isaac asks Derek.

“Yeah I did.” Derek tells Isaac blushing a little bit. 

‘God can he be any more adorable.’ “That’s really cool of you Derek,” Stiles tells him. “Why don’t I take them into the kitchen.” Stiles gets up from his seat and walks over to Derek to take the pies from him. “Lucky for you I bought ice cream earlier today to make banana splits, but I think we can use the ice cream to make the slices of pie a la mode right?” Stiles looks at Derek holding out his hands for the pies.

Derek looks at Stiles hands and hands the pies over. “That sounds delicious!” Stiles hears his dad say from behind Derek.

“Sorry to disappoint old man, but your only getting the pie, no ice cream.” Stiles looks over Derek’s shoulder at his dad.

“Oh come on son! You can’t do that to me its not right dangling something like that in my face, taunting me with delicious goodies,” Stiles dad whines. He hears everyone else snickering at Stiles dad whiny attempt to get his way.

He feels Derek’s eyes are still on him, but he doesn’t make a move so he can make it seem like he doesn’t notice Derek’s stare. “No Dad be thankful I’m letting you eat burgers with real meat because I got soy burgers in the fridge and I’m not afraid to use them.”

Stiles dad shuts up real quick, but still has a disgruntled look on his face. “Fine! At least I still get the pie!”

Everyone laughs at the Sheriffs outburst and childlike manner. Stiles just shakes his head and laughs at him. When he turns his eyes back to Derek he sees Derek is looking at his mouth. Stiles stops laughing and feels his heart skip a beat that’s when Derek finally looks into Stiles eyes and notices that Stiles is staring at him. The tip of Derek’s ears turn more red than before and he rapidly turns away from Stiles. Derek clears his throat and tells everyone, “The pie is apple so… yeah the ice cream would be good with it.”

Stiles dad groans even louder in agitation and tells Derek, “You are the best. I love apple pie!” 

“Okay… Okay we know dad. Let me go take these into the kitchen. Derek sit before the food gets any more cold.” Everyone starts chattering and shuffling around to get there helpings of food. Stiles walks back into the kitchen and sets the pies down onto the counter. He stands there a few seconds composing himself there was no doubt in his mind that Derek was into him. Even with the electric current he’s feeling under his skin its painfully obvious. ‘Why didn’t I ever notice the way Derek looked at me before? The way he was looking at my mouth, and his eyes. I could just-… ughh! I need to calm down.’ Stiles takes two deep breaths and walks back into the dining room. 

When he enters the dining room he notices Derek is at the head of the table with Scott at the other end of the table both Alphas facing each other. He walks over to the only empty chair that is next to his father, and on the left of Scott. He wonders why his dad is not at the head of the table. Scott seeing the confusion on his face explains, “Your dad was just telling us that he did some research on wolves hierarchy, and thought it best that we start acting like it when we have dinner.” 

Stiles slowly sits down looking at his dad curiously, wondering what brought on the urge to learn about pack dynamics. “He told us of course that the alpha is the leader of the pack which would be me and Derek and that we need to sit at the head of the table. We are also the first to eat with our mates.” Scott turns to his right to look at Kira and smiles. Kira smiles back at Scott and grabs his hand in hers. He then looks back at Stiles “That’s why Kira is on my right as we are the Alpha pair, and when Derek chooses his mate they will sit where Isaac is to his right. Since Isaac is Derek’s beta and second in command he is basically Derek‘s right hand man, but when his mate comes in Isaac will move to his left.” 

Stiles looks over at Derek and sees that he’s staring at him. Stiles looks away quickly and looks at Isaac. Stiles thinks to himself, ‘Possibly in the near future I will sit where Isaac is.’ He then turns to Scott and asks, “Okay, I know about betas and omegas but shouldn’t Aiden or Ethan be where I am right now. They are your betas.” Everyone starts laughing at Stiles and Scott grabs his shoulder and says, “Just because your not a werewolf Stiles doesn’t mean your not apart of my pack you’re my best friend and brother. What makes you think you wouldn’t be my second in command.”

“Really?!”

Scott laughs at Stiles and looks at him like come on, man! Stiles laughs and tells Scott, “I’m honored to be your second. Now I see why we all changed seating arrangements.” He sees that Jackson is on the left of Derek with Lydia on his left, and Aiden on her other side because they are all mates. Also Danny in between Aiden and Ethan with Kira on his left so she could be on the right of Scott with the rest of Scott’s pack. Stiles to Scott’s left and his Dad on his left as pack association. He then notices Allison on Isaac’s right and Boyd and Erica in between Allison and his dad as Derek’s side of his pack.

He thought it was a good set up to have everyone interacting and knowing the ranks, it showed the pack was organized and knew where they stood. Derek then clears his throat, and everyone turns to look at him. “This was how we did it in my house. When everyone would come over for pack dinners.” Derek looks at the ketchup bottles in front of him in a trance as seeming trying to remember his childhood with his family. “We had a huge long table because we were so many, and it was messy and loud but it was nice to have everyone there, and this reminds me of those times I appreciate it that you invited me to experience it again.”

Everyone goes quiet not really knowing what to say. It is the first time they hear Derek ever really talk about his family like that. Derek breaks out of his daze and notices everyone staring at him and starts to shift feeling uncomfortable no doubt at be gawked at. Stiles clears his throat so everyone won‘t focus on his poor sourwolf and says, “Well then, I’m glad you can have it again Derek, so by order of I, Stiles Stilinski, say that every week we have two pack dinners with each other.”

Everyone starts chattering with each other saying “that sounds great” and “awesome.” Scott tells Stiles, “I like that buddy it would be great for us and we can spend time with each other and just hang out.” He looks at everyone and they all have big smiles, when he chances a glance at Derek he sees Derek’s eyes are really laser beamed onto him like his death glare but softer.

“Alright then, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving!” Everyone seemed to agree and finished piling up on their plates with burgers and curly fries which Stiles had left in the oven to stay warm. Everyone was just about done getting what they wanted when the wolves turned to look at their respected alphas and waited until they ate first. Its seems they have been doing it already as if on instinct like they knew what they had to do. 

Stiles being human almost forgot and was going to take a bite of his food and stopped himself. Scott looked at Derek and they both nodded to each other and Scott looked to Kira they seemed to have coordinated with each other because they all started with curly fries. Stiles thought maybe to hurry up the process because the wolves did look like they were ready to eat their own paw off. As soon as they took their first bite Derek and Scott nodded to the others as if saying “you may proceed” instantaneously everyone was munching into whatever they wanted. 

Everyone was chattering about with each other and you can hear laughter and contentment around the table. Stiles couldn’t stop smiling as he looked at his family because that is what everyone was to him, family. He felt all the pieces were coming together he now knew and understood that what was happening before was not bad, but a great thing because he can finally be with that one person he loves. He finally understands what that void he felt was, him trying to find his better half and he found him and he was happy to say Derek was his in every sense of the word. Stiles looks over at Derek and sees Derek relaxed and talking with Isaac he can see Derek’s posture is care free like he’s home and he has a slight crinkle in his eyes as from smiling. His mouth turned up on the side with his devilish smirk that Stiles loves the most. 

As if sensing someone looking at him Derek turns and catches Stiles looking at him. Stiles though feeling courageous doesn’t turn away, but just smiles at Derek. Derek in return gives a small smile, and turns back to Isaac but Stiles can see Derek looking from his peripheral vision at Stiles. Stiles laughs and shakes his head and turns away going back to eating his food. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Stiles and Lydia were putting away the last remaining dishes away while everyone else was in the living room deciding what movie they were going to watch. By the sounds of it no decision was final yet. He can hear everyone arguing about what they wanted to watch some wanted horror, others action, and it seems the girls wanted a romantic one. His poor father was outnumbered when he suggested they watch some old cop movie and he’s pretty sure they weren’t even born yet to know what movie it was.

Stiles turns on the oven for a bit to put the pies Derek brought so they can be nice and warm and that way the ice cream can just melt deliciously over it. While waiting for it to heat up he pulls out the ice cream, luckily he got plain vanilla not knowing what flavor everybody liked. It’s why he bought strawberry, caramel, and chocolate syrup for when he was going to make the banana splits. He pulls out dessert plates for everybody so they can eat their pies while watching the movie. He hears the oven beep signaling that it’s at the temperature it was set for. He gets the apple pies and uncovers them to set in the oven for about 10 minutes, just as he is closing the oven door he feels a small hand on his bicep. He turns to look at Lydia he can tell she wants to say something to him, but is struggling not to.

“Lydia?”

She looks at him and sighs, “Is everything ok?”

Not needing her to elaborate what she meant he grabs her into a hug because he knows she still needs that reassurance that he’s fine. He whispers in her ear hoping no wolf will hear, “Lyds, I am honestly one hundred percent, actually more than that, positive even everything will be fine. I wish I can tell you, but I need to find some things out first.” He pulls away from her holding her shoulders ducking his head to look into her eyes and asks her, “Okay?” He smiles at her he knows she has questions just as Scott does, but first he needs to talk to Derek.

She nods in understanding and says, “Okay!”

“Good! It’s actually good news, well for me. I just have to see where it leads me.” He winks at her. 

“Alright, but if I find out your lying I will kill you myself.” She jabs a finger at his chest.

“Ow! Okay no need for bodily harm, Jeez!” He mock glares at her.

“Hurry up and get the pie before you burn the crust because then you’d really be dead, but by Derek’s hand not mine.”

Stiles scoffs, “Please! Sourwolf doesn’t scare me!”

He hears some of the Betas laughing harder than the others, letting Stiles and Lydia know they heard every word. He laughs to himself picturing Derek giving his Betas his best glare saying to shut up. He listens to Lydia and pulls the pies out letting them cool a bit and starts slicing up pieces for everyone. Lydia helps him by scooping ice cream on to each plate. They both finish, and start juggling with as many plates they can and start heading into the living room where everyone is sprawled out everywhere. Allison and Erica get up from their spots and head over to the kitchen to help bring more pies out.

“Okay everyone sit up so you can eat your pie, because if I so much as see a crumb or melted ice cream anywhere your going to clean it up understand?” He tells the whole group. Everyone nods in understanding not arguing with Stiles probably because of the authoritative way he said it.

“Jeez son stop being a mother hen.”

The whole pack breaks out into a fit of laughter, some holding there stomachs and others trying to hold back tears. “DAD!!! I can’t believe you just said that to me!”

“Well if the shoe fits.” The sheriff smirks at Stiles. ‘Oh yeah! His dad doesn’t know who he’s messing with, two can play this game.’

Stiles looks at everyone still laughing and catches a glimpse of Derek on the sofa with a small smile on his lips. He turns back to his dad and just smiles a devious smile at the Sheriff. The look his dad gives him confirms that he knows Stiles has something up his sleeve. Just as Stiles is finishing handing out the last plate he was juggling, Erica and Allison come in with the rest of the plates and forks. Seeing that Erica is the one that has his dads pie with no ice cream he heads straight for her just as she’s about to hand his dad his pie. He grabs the plate as soon as his dad is reaching out to get it. 

“STILES!”

Everyone looks over at Stiles, Erica, and his dad to see what happened. “Well Dad,” Stiles says innocently, “if you insist on calling me a mother hen then I might as well start playing the role right? So no pie for you mister.” Stiles shakes his finger at his dad like a mother scolding a child. 

“Stiles,” his dad tells him thru clenched teeth. “Give. Me. The. Damn. Pie!”

“Nope,” he smiles his most devious smile to his dad. “What kind of mother would I be if I let you eat food that makes your blood sugar levels go high, and probably raise your cholesterol.” Stiles tsked and shakes his head, “I should be giving you healthy food. I know!!! I can make you a fruit salad huh Dad?! So much healthier than this pie.” 

Stiles was just talking out of his ass, to see if his dad would blow a fuse any moment or back down gracefully. ‘Hmm… I think I’ll play with the rest of the pack, show them they cannot mess with me again.’

“In fact why don’t I do that for everybody!” Stiles hears a collective gasp from everyone.  
He turns to look at the others and if he wasn’t trying to keep a straight face he would have laughed at the looks everyone was giving him. Each and every one of them had deer caught in the head lights look on their face. He tried not to laugh at how all of a sudden they started to cocoon their pie around their arms afraid Stiles was really going to take their pies away. He went for the weakest of the group when it came to sweets and that was Scott. He walked over to Scott and held his hand out, “Come on buddy hand over your pie… Ally, Erica be the sweet girls that I know you are and take the plates you have back to the kitchen.” He tells them over his shoulder still holding out his hand for Scotts pie.

Scott whines at Stiles, “ No! Come on please its pie! Derek made it you don’t want to be rude do you?”

Stiles ignores Scotts question and before he can tell him anything else his dad stops him. “ALRIGHT! You’ve made your point!” his dad yells at him. “Your not a mother hen,” his dad mumbles under his breath making Stiles only just understand a little what he said but could still be understood if you have werewolf super hearing.

“I’m sorry what was that dad. I didn’t quite hear you.”

“I SAAAID! Your not a mother hen!” His dad practically yells at him. “Now, can I have my damn pie back!”

“I don’t know…,” Stiles contemplates looking at his dad. “I didn’t quite here an apology from anybody so…”

“Jeez kid, you drive a hard bargain don’t you?” Stiles dad tells him shaking his head in disbelief. 

Stiles laughs evilly and tells his dad, “I learned from the best. So next time think about messing with again old man.” He gives his dad a wink to make him laugh.

“Okay I’m sorry I called you a mother hen and I’m sure the rest of the group are sorry for laughing at you also, right gang?” His dad looks to the whole group.

Stiles turns to look at everybody and he gives them his best glare, that Derek might even deem it worthy. The first to cave is Scott of course telling him he’s the best and sorry for laughing at him. He then sees everyone one by one like little kids being scolded saying sorry and bending their heads in embarrassment. Stiles just smiles at them, “Your all forgiven, next time I won’t be so merciful. Here you go Daddy Dearest your pie. Enjoy it while you can because even though I forgive you. Today was a cheat day for you because it’s back to your healthy regimen again tomorrow.” Stiles dad just groans expecting that the worst was over.

Allison and Erica continue passing out the last remaining pies to whoever was left. Stiles finds a spot on the floor by his dad to sit and eat his pie. “So have we decide what movie are going to watch?” he asks no one in general. Then begins the same argument from earlier of who wants to watch what. Stiles just sighs and shakes his head and knows they are never going to reach a decision unless someone suggest something. Stiles gets up and stands in front of the television. “That’s it! I’m choosing three movies and we’re choosing the one with the most votes and tough cookie if you don’t like the choices!… Okay I’m going to name the movies then I’ll tell you when to vote. Okay?!” He tells the whole group they all nod in agreement. “Okay, first we have Mr. and Mrs. Smith, The Island, and Robin Hood the one with Kevin Costner not Russell Crowe.”

“Why did you just choose those?” Jackson asks him.

“Well most of you wanted action, the girls wanted some romance, and the horror well I doubt there is any so sorry. These movies have action and a romantic story line in it. Okay? So everyone close their eyes.”

“WHY?!” He hears everyone tell him.

“Because it will be fair and no one will know what someone chose. You won’t get influenced to want to raise your hand. Now everyone close their eyes.”

Stiles looks at each and every one of them to see if they closed their eyes. When he gets to Derek he sees that he has his arms crossed and looking straight at Stiles. Stiles hesitates a moment and tells Derek, “You too grumpy.” Derek’s eyes flash his alpha red eyes quickly at Stiles, no doubt in irritation. Stiles just stares him down not relenting wanting to win this battle. What seems like minutes only last seconds when Derek gradually closes his eyes, letting Stiles finally have his way.

“Okay no peeking or there will be no movie and we all go straight to bed. So first movie is The Island raise your hand if you wanna see it.” Stiles sees eight people want to see it. Even though that’s more than half the group he still has to have the others vote. “Okay next is Mr. and Mrs. Smith.” Stiles then counts only three people who want to watch it and the last one he figures is the rest who want to watch Robin Hood which is only two of them and surprising enough it’s his dad and Derek that want to see Robin Hood, bunch of old timers they are. 

“Okay you can open them now, majority rules so we are watching The Island.” He hears a collective yes and the others moaning. Stiles goes to the blu ray to set up the movie and tells everyone over his shoulder. “Alright everyone pick a spot and stick to it.” When he turns around after finishing putting the movie in he notices all the couples are bunched up together Jackson, Lydia, and Aiden on the big sofa. Scott and Kira on the love seat cuddled up then Isaac, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Ethan and Danny on the floor with their respective mates. Either laying next to each other or sitting next to each other with their heads on their shoulders and arms around the waist. Stiles feels a little green monster form at the display wanting to have his cuddle buddy too so he can enjoy the movie. 

His dad is sitting in his lazy boy reclining chair or as Stiles likes to call it his throne that he has many a time fallen asleep in. He looks over at the big brown suede sofa chair so he can sit in it, but sees that Derek occupied it. Two people can fit comfortably, but that is if you want to get nice and snuggly with them and doing that with Derek sounds very appealing to Stiles. He holds off the urge of walking over to Derek and instead sits by his dads legs on the opposite side of the room where Derek sits. Not a bad spot for him because he can see the TV clearly and at the same time have a perfect view of everyone else and especially Derek. 

Almost an hour into the movie Stiles starts to fidget he realizes he’s been procrastinating trying to talk to Derek, and they have very little time left with no interruptions with everyone occupied with the movie. Stiles stands up from the floor and stretches out his limbs that have gotten a little stiff from sitting in one position. He has his arms stretched out over his head when he finally lowers them he takes a deep breath and looks over at Derek so he can signal him so they can talk upstairs. Derek though is already looking at him, but not at his face if he were to pin point where Derek‘s vision was exactly it would go straight to his torso. Stiles blushes a little noticing that his shirt rode up a little from the stretch he did. Timidly he pulls his shirt back down over his body, and brushes off invisible lint from himself as a distraction from Derek’s gaze. He sees Derek shake his head a little as if to clear his thoughts. When Derek finally looks up into Stiles gaze a faint tinge of red highlights his cheeks. Stiles just stares a few seconds at Derek and snaps out of his haze and signals Derek with a nod of his head to follow him.

Stiles hoping no one notices their departure heads up the stairs to his room Derek only a few paces behind him. Stiles feels his heart start to quicken and knows Derek can hear it but doesn’t care. All the planning he did feels like its all flying out the window at how nervous he is. He reaches his room and holds the door open for Derek when he finally comes in Stiles closes the door and locks it. Derek looks at the door and has a confused look of why did you lock the door?

“So know one can bother us.” Stiles answers Derek’s unspoken question.

Derek doesn’t answer he just steps more into the room and looks around as if he has never been it before. He turns around to face Stiles not saying anything waiting for Stiles to start talking. Stiles clears his throat, “Um, yeah we should be able to talk in private without anyone hearing.”

Derek huffs at Stiles and says, “House full of werewolves. I doubt it.”

“See that’s where you are wrong thanks to Deaton I got a little magic protection spell from prying little ears. Watch, Jackson you’re a dumbass and I’m the one who wrote “Jackson WhipMoreAss” on all the bathroom stalls!” He yells the last part really loud to get his point across. When he looks at Derek his eyes are open wider in shock, but notices that Jackson didn’t hear a word he said. “If it didn’t work I’m pretty sure Jackson would have raced up here to beat my ass to the ground.”

“Impressive.” Derek tells him. “What did you want to talk about, it must be important if you went to the lengths of sound proofing your room.”

Stiles got distracted in trying to prove his point that he forgot he needed to talk to Derek. His nerves came back full force that he started to sweat a little bit. He walked around Derek to get over to his bed with his back still facing Derek, and just tried to find the courage to come out what he need to say. Taking a little longer than is necessary Stiles stays quiet.

“Stiles?”

“I found out something about myself today.” Stiles blurts out.

“Okay? Why are you telling me?”

Stiles turns around to face Derek so he can see his face when he finally tells him. “The thing is, it’s a life changer, monumental even. Something that will change both of our lives.”

“Stiles.” Derek says his name in frustration.

“I was told today that I’m a true mate.”

Derek looks at Stiles stunned, he doesn’t move a muscle just keeps on staring at him. “I’m assuming by your expression that you know what I’m talking about.”

As if slapped in the face Derek gains control of his surrounds. He then abruptly turns away to face the door. ‘Oh god! He’s leaving that’s how freaked out he his. No! I can’t let him leave we need to hash this out.’ Stiles reaches out to stop Derek from leaving so he pulls his shoulder to have him facing him again. When Derek turns, his eyes are glowing red brighter than Stiles has every seen them. Stiles won’t deny that he did get a little scared the way Derek looks at him, but he buries it to not let it get to him. Sensing his fear Derek looks at him and controls the wolf and once again his beautiful green eyes come back. He looks away from Stiles and walks to his window.

“Derek?”

“It’s not possible…” He says most likely speaking to himself. “There hasn’t been a true ma-”

“Since a long time ago…Yeah I know. Deaton told me.” 

Derek looks over at Stiles and runs a hand over his face in exhaustion. “Then why are you telling me all this.”

“Don’t play dumb Derek you know why.”

“I don’t know what your talking about.” He tells Stiles crossing his arms in a defensive stance.

“Reallllly?! So what I‘m feeling right now this electric vibration, this attraction coursing thru my body has to do with some other wolf then. If that ‘s the case maybe I should go find them!” Stiles yells out in frustration at Derek. He then sees Derek’s eyes bleed red and start growling. Stiles continues on as nothing has changed. “Apparently your not the one who wants me as a mate. As a matter a fact I should go find them right now before they leave and I don’t sense them anymore because who knows they might be the one.” Stiles turns to make his way to the door, but before he can take a step he’s pinned to the wall by Derek. 

Stiles gasp in surprise and looks at Derek with his eyes glowing brighter and his teeth elongating. Derek is growling so loud that Stiles feels it running thru his body. Stiles is glad he has the spell so no sound comes out of his room because if he didn’t everyone would have a view of the show. “NO!” Derek yells and half growls at him. Feeling Derek so close to him and having his touch makes Stiles feel the vibrations stronger than before, much more stronger that his body is pushing towards Derek and he feels a spike of arousal. Trying to focus and not let Derek’s influence deter him from his objective he takes a deep breath and yells back, “WHY NOT!”

“MINE!….” Derek yells back and takes a deep breath trying to control the wolf, but his nose sniffs the air and whimpers smelling Stiles arousal. Derek then wraps his arms around Stiles and sticks his nose along his neck and starts smelling him. Stiles doesn’t know how long they stand their, but it feels good like he’s coming home from a long exhausting journey. Stiles places his hands on Derek’s hips and tilts his head farther back to give him better access to his neck. At the way Derek growls in appreciation and holds him tighter Stiles thinks that Derek likes it. 

“Why am I yours?” Stiles tells Derek softly. 

Derek pulls away from Stiles to look at him and tells him just as softly, “You’re MY mate.” Stiles looks at Derek and just sighs in relief. Derek then surprises Stiles once again by grabbing his face and starts kissing him. Kissing Derek was never part of the plan Stiles just wanted to make him jealous so he could admit that he was his mate and then see what happened from there. The outcome though did not bother Stiles one bit. Derek just nipped and pecked Stiles lips until he felt Derek‘s tongue poke out a little to touch his lips as if trying to get a little taste. Stiles moans and opens his mouth a bit and that is all the access Derek needs because the next thing he knows Derek’s tongue is inside his mouth teasing, tasting, and hypnotizing him to become putty in his hands. 

Feeling a little weak at the knees and sliding down the wall Derek then grabs Stiles by his ass and hoist him up so he can wrap his legs around his waist. The action just brings them closer and Stiles just wraps his arms around Derek. Feeling the tightness of his lungs from lack of oxygen Stiles pulls away from Derek and both of them are breathing hard as if they were in a race. Derek just continues kissing Stiles all along his chin and making a trail down towards where his V neck of his t-shirt stops. He then starts going back up where he came but this time with open mouth kisses. Derek reaches Stiles pulse and sucks hard Stiles groans at the sensation and feels his dick give a twitch of excitement. 

“DEREK!” Stiles moans. Suddenly Derek lets go of Stiles dropping him back down to his feet. Stiles supports himself up against the wall and looks at Derek confused, in a flash Derek opens the window and unlocks the door. Standing at the door he turns to look at Stiles still having his red eyes, he has look of regret and guilt then he walks out the door leaving Stiles alone in his room. 

Hurting at the way Derek just left he hears everyone downstairs, apparently the movie was over and everyone was getting ready for bed. He hears Derek faintly tell his dad and the others goodnight. He then hears them telling Derek to stay, but he refuses. Stiles hears the door to his house slam shut. Feeling the sting of tears coming Stiles tries to pull himself together he gathers his clothes he’s going to sleep in and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. Once Stiles is in the shower that’s when the flood gates open and he can’t hold them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A side note I did originally want them to be together already, but I thought it would be to fast pace and come on we know its gonna take some coercion from Stiles to get his wolf! ;) Comment anything I love feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Well if your reading this thank you so much for taking the time to read my first fic!!! I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Like I said before comment and critique I need it so fire away there is someone always more knowledgeable than me and it can really help me... thanks for staying with my story! :)


End file.
